


无始无明24

by zljia0216



Category: Original Work, 原耽
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zljia0216/pseuds/zljia0216





	无始无明24

24.

半个小时后，蒋东维和老爷子的谈判结束，他怀里搂着那一堆文件出来了。看到韩勋，呼了口气，向前跨了两步，便往韩勋身上挂去，有气无力地说：“好累。”

眼下他们的关系已经完全公开透明、彼此认可了，也就没什么好遮遮掩掩的。韩勋结结实实把他抱住，一手拍着他的背，一手接过那些文件，两人之间的气氛任谁看了都脸红。

怀里这样真实地抱着这个人，韩勋心里有种难以言表的得意。但这份得意，不足为外人道。他抑着这点心情，低头用嘴唇碰了碰蒋东维的额头，轻声问：“你要住在家里吗？”

蒋东维抬眼看他：“你呢？”

“我回去。”他回答，停顿了一会儿，又补充道，“我回去更方便工作。”

扯淡。

这几天，很多公司都陆陆续续开始放春节假了，蔚蓝深海也分批安排着。目前，公司里除了有春晚邀约的艺人及其助理外，大部分普通员工也都开始放假了，他一个日常负责发号施令的，哪里有什么工作可言。

至于浙江那家刚刚注册的公司，根本没开始营业，两个合伙人也都进入了春节假期档。总而言之，他就算是想工作，也没人跟他展开。

他这么说，纯粹就是找个理由而已。

蒋东维看着他：“你真的不想在家里？快过年了。”

他淡笑：“那就除夕那天再回来吧，蒋叔叔他……肯定不希望看到，我每天跟你在一起。”

闻言，蒋东维立即瞪起眼睛，从他怀里出来了，站直身体：“下车之前，我们说过什么来着？在这件事，我们大方向上不能撒手，小细节上更不能妥协。走，跟我上楼，我把跟老头达成的协议跟你好好商量一下。”

语毕，就不由分说地拉起韩勋，往楼上走去。韩勋本来也不是真心想离开，就着他这份态度，放弃了回去的打算。

两人拉拉扯扯上了楼，惊动到一早被塞回房间的林怡，她闻声出来，见两个人都在，表情喜悦：“过年这几天，你们都留在家里的，对吧？”

蒋东维回：“对，都在。”

林怡很高兴，立即朝里面的佣人区喊了一声“周阿姨”，然后对两个孩子道：“我马上让人给你们收拾房间，等过两天小辰和谢梧回来了，家里就更热闹了。”

蒋东维只点点头，没应声，听说房间要收拾，便把韩勋往书房拉。

韩勋比他记得礼貌，回头给林怡回了句“谢谢”，顺便给她更新了一项关于蒋锡辰的新行程，“小辰今年要上春晚，除夕至少十二点才能回来”。下一秒，他就被蒋东维拽进了书房，房门“砰”地一声关上了，留下发愣的林怡。

“怎么上春晚也不说？”林怡低声嘀咕，等周阿姨从佣人区过来问她有什么吩咐，她想了想，道，“让廖师傅把家里的所有电视都检查一遍吧，看春晚用。”

那些电视打从买回来装上，就基本没用过，周阿姨一脸迷茫：“......哦。”

书房里，蒋东维把那沓文件丢在桌面，自己也往桌上一坐，示意韩勋坐桌前的椅子。后者看着他这副“讲正经事专用姿势”，配合起他的指挥，坐下了。

蒋东维道：“老头儿还是认为卖子求荣是上策，所以我这两天会去见林之绮一面。我记得，这个小姑娘，小时候是喜欢过小辰的吧？”

蒋家老早就和官场有千丝万缕的关系，来往从来就不少，因此，小辈之间多少都见过面，有些还称得上是朋友。但林之绮在他们两个眼里，就是小孩儿，倒是和蒋锡辰勉强算同龄。十几岁的时候，曾有交集，错付过少女芳心。

但这都是久远的事了。

韩勋明白，蒋东维想撩一撩小姑娘的旧情，企图牺牲一下蒋锡辰，曲线救个国。这不算一个好办法，但为今之计，也就只能从小姑娘入手；而打动小姑娘，只好走感性路线。

韩勋没有反对，回道：“小辰的这几天的档期很满，而且都比较重要，得商量。”

蒋东维惯性地挥了挥手：“那就商量。”

话说完，忽然发现自己的态度太过理所当然，这对他们如今的关系和状态来说，已经不合时宜，便改了口：“尽可能让他给我挪个时间吧，我这边也会好好跟林之绮沟通的。”

韩勋点点头：“好。”

“让这小女孩儿跟我一起拒绝婚事容易，难的，还是想办法麻烦她说动她爷爷帮我一把啊。”蒋东维叹了口气，脑子里一瞬间挤进很多工作上的事。

但他不是个容易被尚无力解决的烦恼所纠缠的人，这些麻烦在他脑中过了一遍，就马上被随手一扫，全部归置到了某个名为“待完成”的程序里，等有条件有办法了，才会拎出来，一一对应解决。

此刻，他更关心眼前人和眼前事，低头望一眼韩勋，嘴边噙笑：“虽然林之绮这件事，我没争取到老头儿松口，不过老头说了，如果我娶不了这位大小姐，如果林怡生的是儿子，他就可以不管我了。”

韩勋迎上他的目光：“不管？”

“老头儿只想延续香火，后继有人。”蒋东维轻笑一声，说这句话的时候，语气多少有些薄凉。

蒋家两个亲儿子和蒋勤茂的关系，一直是疏离的，他们不约而同地对父亲抱着同一个看法：他是一位纯商人，心中既没有太多感情，也没有太多道德，只要利益能够满足，便懒得计较其他。因此，他们对他，也是这样的。

连接那亲生父子三人的，是彼此各自需求上的某种平衡，而非亲人感情。反倒是非亲生的韩勋，对蒋勤茂的看法要更感性一些，至少认为他是个重情义的人。

他重过为万人所不理解的林怡，重过老战友韩彬的孩子，便算是讲过情，也讲过义。此时此刻，他许诺的这句“不管”，在韩勋眼里，也可算是对孩子的极大宽容和理解。

然而这些，他就不必对蒋东维说了。他伸出手，捂住蒋东维的五指，一如既往带着点安慰的意味，轻笑道：“那我们，就好好祈祷小妈生个儿子吧。”

蒋东维对此不置可否。

隔天，韩勋一早就联系了蒋锡辰，问他这两天能不能抽出来一两个小时约会。蒋锡辰鬼精灵，基本上自己脑子一转，就想明白了这份要求出现的原委。

“我连着出去一两个小时，不太好。你看，我本来就是最后确认参加春晚的人，来排练都比别人迟，再没事儿出去溜达，给领导看着影响多不好。要不，”他停顿了一下，给了个主意，“你们把林之绮带到电视台来，电视台也是个约会的好地方。”

韩勋：“……”

蒋锡辰补道：“我的建议是认真的，你们考虑考虑吧，能行的话给我说个时间。”

韩勋也知道，这是个折中办法，暂且答应了。又到隔壁房间去找蒋东维，转达了这个建议。蒋东维听了，含糊地回了一声“嗯”。

他在镜子前试着领带，换了两条都没定下来。韩勋对他的衣物了如指掌，一眼就知道自己平常怎么给他搭配。但他坐在远处没有动，只看着镜子里的蒋东维。两人的视线在镜子里撞上，蒋东维停下动作，和他对视。

过了两秒，蒋东维转过身来：“你帮我配一条。”

韩勋并不拒绝，站起身来，长腿朝前迈了两步，到蒋东维面前，一面扯下了他脖子上那一根，一面从柜子里拿了另一根，一甩便展开，然后挂在了蒋东维脖子上。这一条的花色，和蒋东维自己刚才配的那条相差无几，但和衣服搭在一起，效果就是截然不同。

蒋东维低头看看脖子上这条领带，轻声暧昧问道：“以前没注意，你怎么懂那么多有的没的，你不在我身边，我连穿衣服都不会。”

韩勋抬眼朝他瞥了一下，知道他要犯浑，手里扯着领带一拽，企图把人拽回正形。可蒋东维早有防备，他这一拽的力气还没使出来，就先被对方钳制住了——蒋东维迅捷地扣住他的手腕，半抱着他转了个方向，将他压在衣柜上。

这个人再给自己搭理穿着的时候，他要吻他。

现在，是实现的时候。

蒋东维低头含住眼前这双唇，他没有遭到任何拒绝。韩勋甚至比先前在车上熟练了许多，配合着他的推送，与他纠缠。口腔中的啧啧水声撩动清晨的欲丨望，很快，彼此的呼吸都变得粗重，响在耳畔，痒在下面。

几乎没有什么言语，他们就着一身刚刚换好的正装，滚落在蒋东维的大床里。

蓬勃的渴望燃烧身体，压抑已久的幻想顺着彼此的温度，渐渐都变成真实。他们顾不得什么，也没什么好顾的，很快便坦诚相见，情绪和情丨欲都痴缠而澎湃。

蒋东维不知道从哪里摸出了冰凉的小管子，和那盒韩勋在九华山随手买的避孕套。后者展示在韩勋眼前的时候，韩勋诧异了一下，蒋东维却十足得意。

“我把它拿走了，免得你跟谁用了。”

韩勋：“……”

这时候讲这种话，可真是消火，他差点没让这人气软下去。

蒋东维往下滑了一截，低头含住他左胸前的敏感处，心居叵测地讨好他，然后凑回到他耳边，说：“真做我的人，好不好？”

这时候还假惺惺问什么，韩勋半睁着眼睛丢出一丝鄙视，主动翻了身。

他把那一面光裸的后背交给了他，将身体最深的防守对他敞开，也让胸膛之中那颗沉默了二十年的心，极尽光华，张扬绽放，不思退路，永不回头。

蒋东维的手很凉，沾着湿滑的液体就更凉。那只手触碰到自己私密处时，韩勋还是本能地缩了一下。蒋东维抬眸朝他望去，看到他光滑的后颈明显紧绷，没来由有些心疼。

他凑过去，亲了亲那块皮肤，低声说：“不怕，我会慢慢来的。”

韩勋埋在柔软的被子里，有些难受地深深呼吸了一下，回了一声“嗯”。

床上的事情，对蒋东维来说堪称熟练工种，对象换个性别，他也不过是换个方式的问题。何况，自打开始肖想韩勋，他就不时进行虚心学习，如今不说多么精通，也算触类旁通了。

他将准备的过程做得很细心，冰凉的手到后来已经能捂出一团热火来，仿佛在发烫。就着这样的温度，手指一根一根探进去，温柔按压里面柔软的肉壁。韩勋在他的探索下颤抖，发出压抑的呜咽。

这令他兴奋。

他试着抽插了两下，韩勋的声音立即急促起来，不曾接纳过异物的甬道紧张地挤压他的手指。紧实，羞涩，湿润，热。他忍不住加快了速度，想看到这个人更多的反应。

他就这样俯下身去，抱着韩勋，一面在他耳边呢喃些令人耳热的情话，一面继续用手指抽插。韩勋被他弄得有些说不清话，低闷的声音有点像哭泣，呻吟破碎断续。

他迫不及待想看到他的表情。

“别趴着了，让我看着你。”他舔了舔韩勋的耳垂，然后扶着对方的腰，把人翻过来。

韩勋的额边有汗，原本闭着的眼睛在面对他时睁开了，一对惯常冷静的眸子此刻满是水雾，眼神有些涣散，茫然得可怜。蒋东维笑了笑，贴着他的身体压下来，湿热的掌心覆在他胸前有些发硬的乳尖上，不紧不慢地打转。

他们的四肢无师自通地交缠在一起，磨磨蹭蹭，发硬发烫的器官也磨磨蹭蹭，仿佛有些许慰藉被神经传到大脑中，但又远远达不到满足，隔靴搔痒的滋味令人焦虑而慌张。

“东维……”韩勋含糊地喊他的名字，双腿夹紧了他，坚挺的下身彼此抵在一起，不能尽兴也不能纾解，十分煎熬，“求你……”

“求我什么？”蒋东维同他抵着额头，语中带笑，呼出来的气息和他的混合在一起，说不出的暧昧。

韩勋忍得出了些眼泪，看着他，太过羞耻的话却说不出口，只得用力和他贴在意气，亲吻他。

起初，这份亲吻还是克制的，很快便有些崩溃甚而疯狂。他好像被打通了什么，翻了个身，成了上面那个，近乎贪恋地舔舐蒋东维裸露的每一寸皮肤。

蒋东维很享受他的贪婪和独占欲，任他兀自探索他们亲热的方式，直到他湿滑的舌头快要扫到自己下身，才一把将人制止，两人重新回到刚才的位置。

蒋东维安抚身下的人：“不要乱来，它还不能下去。”说着，用膝盖顶开韩勋的腿，又用手摸了摸先前扩张过的地方，喟然一叹，语气有些混账地要求，“你再求我一身，我就进去。”

韩勋难受得要命，盯着他，舔了舔唇角，如他所愿屈服：“求你。”

蒋东维被他求得一阵激动，将他的双腿撑开到合适的角度，便提枪撞入。

他大概是对自己的手活儿很有自信，这一撞又快又狠，并不顾忌对方是否会被伤到。那被他用手开发过的甬道竟然堪堪将他整根收纳，那一瞬间，彼此都是惊讶的。

快感猝不及防降临，突破了隔靴搔痒而不得的煎熬，有几分食髓知味的意思。

蒋东维贪恋里面的世界，忍无可忍，找了个合适的角度跪住，将韩勋半个人抬起来，抱着他不住地抽插和撞击。一个姿势的滋味很快被尝得差不多，他们又配合默契地换上另一个姿势，一切都自然而顺畅，接纳和进攻仿佛天然匹配，激荡出一轮又一轮要命的快感。

起初还忍着的呻吟不知道什么时候就放开了去，大清早的房间被情欲的释放渲染得无比淫糜，管他这是哪里，外面有谁，谁又要阻止他们，这些都无所谓。

和心爱的人抵死缠绵最重要。


End file.
